Automatic redialing arrangements are common in telephone station sets. These arrangements are all available on a per station set basis where the station set is equipped with a shift register memory to store the last set of digits dialed on the station set touch-tone key pad. For a multi-line station set, this memory stores the last number dialed regardless of which line the subscriber has accessed. If a subscriber successively accesses different lines to place different calls, the only number available to the subscriber for automatic redialing is the last number dialed on the telephone station set touch-tone key pad. This is especially disadvantageous in a case of an attendant console where the attendant must maintain a handwritten record of the last number dialed on each one of the console loop appearances.